


Cater

by Singingpeonies



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cater to your man, Comfort, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singingpeonies/pseuds/Singingpeonies
Summary: It’s late when you finally make it to your rooms. Expecting to find the bed empty your husband still hard at work, you’re shocked when he’s there. In your bed. Head in his hands breathing deeply.





	Cater

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Prompt response (with permission) to an anon ask on @black-mcu-imagines (go check it out on tumblr…so good) as follows.
> 
> “Tchalla is good with emotions but not with letting someone take care of him intimately. He is a King with the burden of an entire nation and now the rest of the world, and he’s constantly playing peacekeeper and ruler and host to everyone. But eventually all that stress boils over and he needs to stop being so damn strong. So when I go into our bedroom and he’s got red eyes and clearly needs a hug, how do I cater to my man on this day off that he needs?”
> 
> …I just couldn’t let this go…could I??? I’m not as strong as Lillian ❤️ ( @lil-aesthetics-n-hope)

It’s late when you finally make it to your rooms. Expecting to find the bed empty your husband still hard at work, you’re shocked when he’s there. In your bed. Head in his hands breathing deeply.

“My King…” You say quietly. 

His eyes snap up to yours and the red lining them is too much. You go to him without hesitation wrapping yourself around him and hold him close as he weeps. You don’t know what about and it doesn’t matter. T'Challa pulls you to the bed and holds you to him even as you both drift off to sleep. 

You awake early. Just as the sky is lightening. Usually T'Challa is up with the dawn for an early workout before returning to kiss you awake. He’s tired. You can see it in his face. A tightness that makes him harder than the man you know to be inside.

It isn’t hard to make the choice. The King was not available today. And unless Wakanda was under direct attack the two of you were not to be disturbed. The message was easy to send with your kimoyo beads. Shuri sending you a grateful message and a winking face.

“I can not take a day off.” He says softly into your neck. 

“You already are. Do not argue.” You say with a fond exasperation. He doesn’t anymore, his arms tightening around you.

“Breakfast won’t be here for over an hour. Come, my love.” Taking his hands and guiding him to the bathroom where you start the shower. He watches you undress with crossed arms leaning against the counter. You know he doesn’t see you. His mind is elsewhere and you try no to be hurt by it. Even with an entire country on his mind, in his heart, you know that he loves you. You step closer to him and the press of your nude body to his startles him the shock barely visible to anyone but you. 

“Join me. T'Challa…I am not asking for a moment of the Kings time. I want a day with my husband.” You admit. “Let me care for you. As my King you do so for me every day. Let me do the same as your wife.”

The guilt that flashes through his eyes is expected. 

“Stop. There is no blame. Just. Relax.” He surveys your face and nods. You smile and begin undressing him. He reaches for you and you dance out of his reach. “This is for you.”

“You are for me uhlobo.” He says and it almost deters you.

“Ngoko kumnandi.” You throw over your shoulder and he huffs out a soft laugh. 

You grin encouraged to see him smile and pull him into the rainfall shower with you. Taking your time you clean him top to bottom trading slow kisses when he can catch your mouth with his. He’s thoroughly aroused by the time you rinse him. 

“Mercy, my love.” He rasps into your ear pressing himself against you running his hands over your skin.

Its difficult but you step away with a small smile. “Breakfast first…”

You hold out a warm towel and dry him efficiently. His cock is still hard dripping for you as you kneel. You do take mercy this time and take him into your mouth. 

“Ewe uthando, like that.” He says and you work him just the way he likes. Deep long strokes. Your tongue tasting him. The head of his length choking you lightly until hes releasing into your mouth. You swallow and lead him to the bed where he collapses against the pillows.

You climb in next to him and spend quite a while talking of everything and nothing and feeding each other the breakfast that had been delivered while you washed. 

When you’re done you remove the tray and lay next to him dozing for a while.

Again you wake up before him and manage to slip away. You fetch the Shea Butter from the bathroom and coax him over on to his stomach. When he is situated the way you like you straddle his thighs and begin to rub the soft butter into his shoulders. His groan is low and you can feel it thunder between your thighs.

“Y/N…” Is all he manages to get out before you press on a knot. He melts slowly but surely under you and you make your way down his toned back and soothe his muscles as best you can. T'Challa laughs when you squeeze his ass playfully.

You don’t stop until you’re rubbing his feet. When you’re done you tap his hip and he rolls over. His face is so much more relaxed.

“There is my husband.” You say fondly and lay next to him. 

“You are too good to me… I needed this day my love. Thank you.” His voice is soft and warm. Not clipped and calculated like when he thinks of everything he needs to say.

“I just want you to remember that the country continues to be if you don’t have a hand there at all times. An exhausted King can not be fully attentive to his people.” You say.

He nods and sits up shifting you to his lap wrapping get his arms around you. “An exhausted husband can not be fully attentive to his wife.” He kisses any words away. 

Your legs wind around his waist and your hand is working his cock in slow strokes your hand tight around him. “Will you attend to me now T'Challa?” You taunt while his mouth is busy with your tight nipples.

“I will give you all of my attention Love.” He murmurs against your sternum. You sigh and rock against his stiff dick between your slick pussy lips. “Let me inside you Y/N…” He says. 

You do. Sinking down on him slowly and with a low moan. “Mka…” You curse at the stretch of him inside you.

“Tsk tsk…Such language from a Queen…” He punctuates the last word with a driving thrust. 

“T'Challa…please.” You are not above begging.

“Nantoni na xa ucela…” He begins to thrust up into you in earnest. He is relentless soon pushing you onto your back and fucking inside of you with intent. You hands scratched his back, heels dug into his thighs, then his shoulders.

After your second orgasm you begin shaking consistently. You can tell he’s close. “Cum with me. T-T'Challa!” His thumb is circling your clit wringing another scream and another orgasm from you.

He follows with a growl pulling you to him. 

“I love you T'Challa.”

He brushes your braids that had loosed from your bun away from your face and kisses you breathless.

“I love you too. Wam ukumkanikazi ophelileyo.”

 

*darling   
*so charming  
*Yes Love  
*fuck  
*anything when you beg  
*My perfect queen


End file.
